Malleable
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: In the aftermath of Elseworlds, Barry realizes he can change the timeline with one simple phrase.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't love you anymore Iris."

Those words echoed in the mind of Barry Allen as he left the loft apartment he and his soon to be ex-wife shared but he owned. They were approaching their second wedding anniversary, but to Barry, it was time to clear the air between them. Things had been changing for a while, but it took this last week for him to really open his eyes.

Elseworlds had shifted the perspective for Barry. Being forced to play the role of Oliver and the Green Arrow made him see how limited time could be. He had been confronted with one of the main demons of Oliver's past thanks to the Scarecrow's hallucinogenic gas at Arkham. Yes, there was darkness in Barry that recognized the darkness that Oliver's soul was steeped in, but Barry's power literally generated light, and that light helped balance out all the negativity in his life.

Now that things had changed back, Barry still carried around those thoughts and feelings that he had been exposed to, and they colored how he saw the world and the people in it. He still saw the good in people, but he could now see past the facade and see into the heart of a person. Why Oliver had this skill, only he would be able to say, but Barry was blessed and cursed to have adapted that skill into his own daily life. What he saw about Iris troubled him a lot.

She was shallow, far shallower than Barry would have ever thought. Yes, he grew up with her, so he knew of her faults, but now that the blinders of obsession and destiny were off, he could see what the whole world saw. She was bossy in the way only a cops daughter can be. He used to think that it was a positive quality, she knew what she wanted and went after it. No beating around the bush. Now he sees it as exasperating, especially when she bosses everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs around. She was narcissistic, always needing to be the center of attention and have the final word.

In all honesty, Barry realized that his infatuation with her blinded him to the truth. All that he felt for her was infatuation, there was no real and deep desire there. Not the kind he imagined he should feel towards the woman he loved. Yes, he loved Iris, but he wasn't in love with her. It was time for him to cut ties and move on, to find out who he truly cared for.

Hands in his pockets he slowly wandered through the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs, wondering how the team will take the shake up. When he had gone into the Speed Force, Iris appointed herself leader, in an effort to continue his work protecting Central City. Barry had seen, after he came back, how the others seemed to resent and tolerate her for his sake. He had brushed it off at the time, but now, he wondered if there really had been something to those undercurrents he felt. He had sensed and uneasiness from Iris directed at Caitlin, but he just assumed it was residual mistrust from when Killer Frost took over. Now he wasn't so sure.

With a sigh Barry wandered into Caitlin's med lab, deciding he would sleep there for the night. It would give Iris time to come to grips with reality and time for Barry to rest from his city and dimension hopping trip. He also knew that Caitlin and Cisco had gone home to rest, the two of them having gone on the adventure with him and Oliver as well. Not to mention Kara, Clark and Lois. In reality Iris, Ralph and Sherloque stayed behind in Central City because they had no value to offer the team. Barry laid back on one of the gurneys and closed his eyes, turning to his meditation techniques to calm his always racing mind. Soon he was asleep, lost in dreams.

The last few days and hours flashed behind his eyes as he slept, thousands of different scenarios running through his mind. Caitlin kept popping up, both as herself and as Killer Frost, voice haunting him. There was something hinting at the edges of his mind, something important, but before he could grab onto whatever it was, it slipped through his fingers. On and on in his sleep he raced, trying to puzzle out what his mind was trying to tell him. New images flashed, the strange symbols that he couldn't stop writing once he was rescued from the Speed Force. The revelation came to him in a literal flash as he sat up wide awake.

Time Glyphs. It was a way of recording events that nothing in time would be able to erase. The language was actually part of the Speed Force and existed outside of time. Just like he had those 6 months. 6 months that had felt like an eternity and a blink of an eye to him. Needing to know what he had wrote, Barry sped down to the accelerator, opening the cell that he had been put into, eyes scanning the markings that covered every surface. In shock Barry sat down, reading what he had written over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin woke the next morning slowly, not wanting to face the world. Elseworlds had taken a lot out of her, shifting back and forth between herself and Killer Frost so many times. Even her cold psyche seemed worn out from the reality bending that they had been forced to endure. A bath seemed the only thing that would wake them up, and luckily Cisco had come up with a device that could boil large amounts of water, making the water superheated in order for Caitlin to even feel warm. Gratefully she sank into a full tub of scalding hot water, her natural cold body temperature cooling the water slightly.

"Deegan definitely gave us a run for our money." Killer Frost muttered in the back of Caitlin's mind, voice sluggish.

"I know. It seems like every year things just get more and more ridiculous. It's like we're living in a bad comic book or something." Caitlin replied with a smile, enjoying how the water eased away the aches and pains left over in her body.

Killer Frost snorted before fading back, the personality going back into hibernation for the time. Caitlin, while in the past hated and feared what she had become, was now glad to have the other woman in her mind. She was a friend that she hadn't been looking for, but was glad she had. With everything that had been changing on the team, it was good to have someone you could trust no matter what. Yes, she had Cisco, but having a brother-slash-best friend wasn't the same as having Killer Frost in her mind. Even Barry, the only other person she could count on no matter what, was distant. Then again, he was married now and his daughter from the future was rooming at his father in law's house. Talk about messed up.

Later that morning Caitlin arrived at S.T.A.R., which compared to everyone else, was early. She enjoyed having the facility to herself, listening to the quiet hum of the machines in her lab. It was the only time during the day when things felt normal, like they had before the particle accelerator blew. In actuality, the accelerator had been sabotaged by Thawn, forcing Barry to become the Flash and setting into motion a million other timelines that never should have existed. It was something that they had figured out after watching Thawne's recorded message and sifting through the records of Gideon.

Walking into her lab Caitlin's heart stuttered. Someone had spent the night in her lab, and from the look of the jacket thrown over the back of one of the chairs, she would guess it had been Barry. Why he had slept at the lab, she wasn't sure. She would have thought that he would have wanted to be home with Iris. Setting down her attache case and purse, Caitlin went in search of the speedster.

Caitlin found him down in the pipeline, her nose following the scent of ozone that followed in his wake. That, and it always seemed like when he had some serious thinking to do, he did it down there in that dark hole.

"Well, this is depressing." Killer Frost muttered as Caitlin walked slowly up the ramp to the entrance of the pipeline, not wanting to disturb Barry. "Why Barry likes it down here, I will never figure out."

"It's the center of our world. This made Barry who he is now, who we all are now."

"Not you and me. We're different than everyone else around us."

"That's true, but even before that, this facility was my world." Caitlin replied, stepping off the edge of the ramp and onto the platform just inside the doorway to the pipeline. Dark brown eyes searched, looking for the dark haired man, wondering why he was in the pipeline when he should be home resting.

Caitlin found him sitting on the floor of the cell that they had placed him into when they pulled him from the Speed Force, back when his mind was still entangled. The markings on the walls and floor had faded a bit over the year since they had been written, but they were still discernible. She knelt next to him, hands sliding down the back of her thighs, keeping her skirt from flaring. Gently she settled a hand on his shoulder.

"Barry?" She called softly, not wanting to startle him.

"It's all here Cait, everything." Barry didn't look her way, waving his hand at the symbols in front of them. "I just couldn't read it at the time."

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin stood to look at the marking on the walls, refraining from touching them and smudging them. She felt Barry stand up and join her, his right hand settling into the small of her back. Both Caitlin and Killer Frost came to attention at that. Ever since marrying Iris he had gone out of his way to avoid touching her in any way.

"These markings are called Time Glyphs. They are the language of the Speed Force and exist outside of time." Barry's voice was distant, slow, as if he was still coming to grips with what was in front of them.

"Time Glyphs?" Caitlin asked surprised, looking up at Barry. His green eyes were scanning the wall slow, far too slow for him to be speed reading. It was like everything about him had slowed down and it was unnerving.

"Yeah. I want to wait until the others get here to explain everything, but basically everything that has happened in the last two years is recorded here. There are also things from the future written here, and what I see concerns me."

Barry reached out with his left hand to touch a glyph. It was a circle with six lines drawn through it, making a star shape. Caitlin scanned the walls and realized that mark was everywhere. There seemed to be some sort of significance to it, but she had no idea why. Suddenly Caitlin noticed something else; Barry wasn't wearing his wedding ring. That shocked her so bad that she must have let go of her control, because the next thing she knew Killer Frost was in control and Caitlin was just a passenger.

"So Flash, is there trouble in paradise? I see you aren't sporting your usual jewelry." Killer Frost purred, intrigued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning Killer Frost." Barry sighed, wondering what he had said or done to make Caitlin go under. He didn't even have to look at her to know who was in control. Only Frost said his name with that seductive drawl. That was a new thought, and one that he would file away for future scrutiny.

He turned to look at her and was surprised at what he saw. Caitlin still looked like herself, but Killer Frost's eyes glowed at him, one eyebrow cocked and waiting for his explanation. It was odd to see both women looking at him; usually only one or the other was in charge at any given time. A shock went through his body, making his muscles jerk.

"Things made me realize that what I feel for Iris is not what a husband should feel for his wife. Last night, after coming back from Earth-38, I told Iris the truth about how I feel. Things will be rough for a while until things get settled between us."

Barry didn't want to go into detail, especially to Killer Frost. Yes, he trusted her to be on the Team and to have his back, but when it came to personal things, he didn't feel comfortable sharing with her. Both of Caitlin's eyebrows went up at that and Killer Frost crossed her arms, assessing him.

"Did seeing reality bend make you realize what the rest of us could see plain as day?" Frost didn't pull punches. "'Cause having to deal with Iris is not a walk in the park for anyone who isn't you or her family."

"Boy, you don't beat around the bush, do you Killer Frost?" Barry chuckled, motioning for her to leave the cell before him. The two of them left the pipeline, heading back to the cortex.

"Never have, never will. Hopefully my better qualities will rub off on Caity. She's got a spine, but not the gumption to speak up. She's got a temper, but she's got a longer fuse than me." Caitlin blinked and she was back in control.

"Sorry about that Barry, sometimes I lose control and Frost comes through."

"Not to worry Cait." Barry reassured her with a smile as they walk past the open portal leading to the time vault, the only light inside the glow of Gideon's console.

"It's actually nice to have a civil conversation with her."

After a moment Caitlin replied with a blush,

"She says that she enjoys talking with you too."

"Really? Is that all she said?" Barry teased, loving the rosy color that was creeping across Caitlin's cheeks, the restrained grin on her lips.

"You know that's not all, but it's not something to repeat in polite company." Caitlin was prim and proper, and it was adorable to Barry.

"C'mon Caitlin, tell me what she said, or fall back and let her tell me herself." Barry was enjoying the banter, missing how things used to be between them.

"Barry Allen, no! I am not repeating what she said."

"Repeat what who said?" Cisco asked as the two of them rounded the corner to the cortex. Barry didn't realize they had made it all the way to the center of the building. He frowned slightly as Caitlin moved away from his side, settling at her station, looking like she was still fighting a blush.

"Killer Frost was giving me some colorful commentary regarding the conversation Barry and I were having." Caitlin replied primly and Barry knew that the subject had been dropped, for now. With a smile on his face Barry turned to join Cisco at his station when he saw Iris standing behind the main console, frown on her brow. So much for enjoying his morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin shook her head with a smile, enjoying the banter between the three of them. Even with Killer Frost continuing her commentary in the background. Sudden silence made her look up though, and what she saw broke her heart. Barry was standing closer to her than to Cisco, but both men were looking at the control console. Turning Caitlin saw Iris standing there, a dark look on her face. Uh-oh.

"Looks like we're about to get some fireworks." Killer Frost laughed in her mind. "It's about time Barry stood up for himself."

"Sshh, I can't concentrate with you blabbering." Caitlin mentally waved her mind mate off.

"Good morning Barry." Iris began, tone clipped and formal. Even without Killer Frost showing up, the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. "Where did you sleep last night?"

"In the med bay here." Barry replied evenly, but Caitlin could see his knuckles were turning white from where he was clenching his fists.

"Good. I have hired movers to take my things back to dad's for the time being. I'll be leaving early today to find a place to stay." Iris remained cool and collected, but Caitlin could sense the hurt and rage right beneath the surface. Last night must have been nasty for things to feel this frosty.

"Wait, what?" Cisco piped up. "Did I miss something here?"

"Not now Cisco." Barry said quietly, but Iris, in her typical fashion, spoke over him.

"Barry and I are separating, and most likely will be getting a divorce soon." Her words were clipped and spoken with a vehemence that dripped venom. Caitlin frowned as she sat quietly, watching Barry closely. Iris picked up her purse and said coldly,

"Nevermind, I'm taking the whole day." She then turned on her heel and walked out of the cortex. For several minutes no one said a word, Barry hanging his head and letting out a sigh.

"So ..." Cisco began slowly. "What just happened and why?"

"Elseworlds happened." Barry replied settling into a chair near Caitlin, shoulders drooping. His doctor narrowed her eyes and watched him carefully. It had been a while since she had seen him look like this, like someone had just kicked his dog.

"Go on." Cisco waved his hand, sliding his chair across the room towards them.

"Spending time as Oliver left some residuals of him in me. I can literally see through peoples persona and see their true motives. Having that shift made me see all the things that I had been ignoring about Iris. Didn't help that when Oliver was me, she was drooling over him a hundred times more than she's ever drooled over me."

Caitlin could see the appeal of Oliver Queen, but couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to drool over Barry. He was tall, dark and handsome. Yes, he had the build of a runner, but that's what he was. There was no way he would ever be stacked like Oliver, and that suited Caitlin just fine. She'd been in love with him for four years, so she was a little biased.

"TMI dude." Cisco commented before moving on. "So part of Oliver is still in you?"

"Sounds a little like what Killer Frost and I have gone through." Caitlin added. "Parts of each of our personality are being integrated into the other. Some of the skills Oliver has honed over the years may have left echoes in your psyche."

"Not to mention that I can now read the glyphs that I was scribbling everywhere a year ago." Barry rubbed the back of his neck as Cisco sat up at attention.

"Now THAT is news! When were you going to tell me?" The long haired meta hopped up, grabbing his tablet and turning his attention to the speedster. Caitlin shook her head at how Cisco could switch gears at light speed.

"That's what I was going to lead with, but Iris took things over like she always does." Barry sighed. "I woke up in the middle of the night knowing what the symbols were and how to read them. I think when Oliver and I stepped out of time and space to confront the Monitor, my memory was jogged into place."

"Wait, you stepped out of space and time to confront the bad guy who had been pulling all the strings?" Caitlin asked, wondering how she had missed that.

"Yes. He said that he was testing the worlds to see who would be able to survive the crisis that was coming." Barry replied. "Cisco, can you pull up the scans of all my markings?"

"Sure."

With a few swipes the screens around the lab were filled with the writings Barry had done when he was fresh out of the Speed Force. Caitlin looked on amazed, never having realized just how much Barry had written. Hundred of thousands of glyphs stared them all back in the face, as cryptic as ever. Curious she watched him stans and move to one of the screens.

"It's all here." Barry waved his hand. "Everything that has happened to us and everything that we are facing in the future."

In shock Caitlin froze, making Killer Frost wake up as well. Both women watched as Barry went on to explain what they were looking at.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, everything?" Cisco asked and Barry knew that he would have to explain everything to them. At least Caitlin was taking it - never mind. Glancing at her he saw one eye was brown and the other was electric blue. They were both awake and aware of what was going on. It was unnerving. Clearing his throat Barry looked back at the screens.

"All of our history is written here, including Thawne's. It describes how in the future Thawne becomes obsessed with the Flash, and how he engineered his way to becoming a speedster. How he wanted to come back in time and kill me, making him the only living speedster. Killing the real Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan. Sabotaging the particle accelerator. How in the original timeline Thawne kills you Cisco."

Barry looked at Cisco then, watching the hispanic mans skin turn pale. Caitlin reached out to him and pulled him into the chair that Barry had been sitting in moments before. Barry's stomach twisted, aching for his friend.

"I thought that was just a dream, a false vibe."

"No. When Mardon kidnapped Joe I had to stop a tidal wave from destroying Central City, and in doing that, I went back in time one day, erasing the original timeline. In that timeline you were beginning to figure out what Wells was doing, and he ended up killing you to keep you silent." Barry hated that even after he was gone, Thawne still had his claws in his family and friends.

"What else does it say?" Cisco asked weakly, curiosity peaked.

"Caitlin, no matter what timeline we are in, was destined to become Killer Frost, but in each timeline the outcome of that is different. In some you are a killer, in others you go crazy and commit suicide. Luckily, in this one, you manage to get along with Frost and help us stop evil metas."

"Wow, guess it's a good thing that we've become best buds." Both Caitlin and Killer Frost echoed together, dual color eyes thoughtful. Barry thought it was oddly attractive. That was another thought to file away for later.

"It goes on to talk about Zoom, then Savitar and DeVoe. If I had been able to read these, we would have been able to stop him before all those people died." Barry's heart and mind was heavy at that. Innocent people had meta powers forced upon them only to be hunted down and slaughtered for those powers.

"Wow, it says all that?" Cisco asked, having gotten over remembering how Thawne had killed him originally.

"That and more." Barry swiped sideways and a new set of images popped up.

"These go on to describe what we just experienced during Elseworlds. After that, things get a little more vague, with several versions of future events listed. In everything I found there are three symbols that are always grouped together." This part gave Barry some comfort. He pulled up a new image.

Three circles in a pyramid shape. The top image looked like the lightning bolt on his suit. The second one looked like the symbol Caitlin and Killer Frost used. The third was a circle with wavy lines inside of it making a V.

"That's us." Caitlin stood and joined Barry in front of the screen, Cisco following. They stood in front of the monitor. "It's always been us."

"We're the three musketeers. The OG Team Flash." Cisco added nodding. "I'm not surprised."

"I guess there are some things that are destined." Barry nodded, looking at his two best friends. As long as he had them by his side, all the variations of future events didn't seem so intimidating. They would figure out how to win and survive, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hang on." Cisco interrupted the feel good moment. "What crisis was the Monitor talking about? Is that listed here?"

Caitlin was wondering about that as well. Both her and Killer Frost were still puzzling over the revelation that they were always entwined no matter the timeline. It was sad, but also comforting. They were also puzzling over the symbols that Barry had touched in the pipeline; it had been her glyph next to Barry's, but Cisco's was nowhere to be found. Actually, those two marks had been separate from the others, floating in their own open space on the wall. Everywhere else on the wall the markings were so tightly packed that they almost bled into each other. So why were those to glyph set aside from the others?

"There are a few versions written in here, but the main theme is chilling. There is another cosmic being called the Anti-Monitor, basically the opposite of the Monitor. His goal is is to rule all the worlds, to have control of everything. Somehow he uses antimatter to annihilate anyone who stands up against him, erasing entire worlds in the blink of an eye."

Barry's voice was troubled as he relayed what he had read. His usually bright green eyes were dark and troubled, arms crossed tight against his chest. His hair was a mess too from all the times he would rub his head and neck. Memories flickered at the edge of her mind, and Caitlin knew that they were Killer Frost's memories, not hers. The look on Barry's face reminded Killer Frost of Savitar, the dark and intense look he always wore. The only time that he relaxed was when he had been making love to Frost.

Love wasn't the right word. It was more like they were using each other. Caitlin and Killer Frost wanted the real Barry, and they were never sure who Savitar saw, and they never asked. It was a way for them to release tension and give into their darker sides, selfishly taking what they wanted, never giving back. They knew that the relationship was unhealthy and would never last, but they were going to enjoy the ride for as long as it lasted.

"That doesn't sound good Barry." Cisco broke though Caitlin's thoughts, bringing her back to the present. "Please tell me that we end up stopping this guy."

"In the end, we do, but not before many lives and worlds are lost."

Caitlin felt her stomach roll, mind having a hard time wrapping around everything. Apparently Cisco agreed cause he turned abruptly and headed for the exit of the cortex.

"That's it. I'm taking the day too. We deserve a break after Elseworlds."

The dark haired meta turned the corner and was gone, leaving Barry and Caitlin. With a forced shrug Caitlin moved to gather up her things, needing some fresh air as well. Her mind was so consumed by what Barry had told them, that she didn't realize that Killer Frost had taken over until it was too late.

"So handsome," Killer Frost purred, teasing Barry as she picked up her things. "What is the significance of our symbol and yours being so chummy down in the pipeline?"

They heard Barry snort behind them, sounding like he was holding in a laugh. Looking over their shoulder they saw Barry lookin at her thoughtfully, head tilted sideways. With a raised eyebrow the rejoined him, wondering why he was looking at them that way.

"Did you know that when you come to the surface Killer Frost, you eyes are the first thing to change. It's like an early warning system. You look like Caitlin, but you're eyes are electric."

Barry's voice had a wistful quality to it, and it made Caitlin drift to the front of their mind.

"Now Caitlin is back." Barry smiled, turning to hold out his arm for her. "Let me walk you to your car."

Caitlin, with a shy smile, slipped her arm through his, soaking up the warmth radiating off him in waves. Together they made their way through the complex and out to the parking garage, the silence between them comfortable. Even Killer Frost was quiet during the journey. Once at her car, Barry paused.

"Are you ok Barry?" Caitlin asked, fishing her keys out of her purse. Barry didn't respond right away, so she looked up from her bag to find him watching her, apprehension on his face.

"Barry, what did you just do?" A million and one things flashed through her mind that he could have done to make him look at her like he was now. Her voice snapped him out of his trance, smiling gently and chuckling.

"Can I hang out at your place for a while? I don't want to run into Iris at the loft."

"Of course." Caitlin smiled gently at her friend, heart breaking for her friend. She still didn't know the whole story regarding his split with Iris, but she did know that she would be there for him no matter what. They both settled into the car and Caitlin drove them to the other side of town, to where several old brownstones had been renovated into apartments.

Once they were upstairs, Barry settled onto her couch in the living room while she moved to the bedroom, slipping out of her work clothes and into something more casual. Electricity skittered across her skin, excitement tightening her stomach. There was anticipation in the air, but for what, she didn't know. Killer Frost stirred.

"Don't wear jeans, put on your black yoga pants. That way there is easy access in case Barry decides what he really wants is you. No bra either!"

"Really? I'm not setting out to seduce him. He just broke up with his wife!" Caitlin followed her lead though, slipping into her comfy and form fitting yoga pants. She slipped one of her old S.T.A.R. Labs sweater over her head and rejoined Barry. He was slumped on her couch, feet tucked under her coffee table, head tilted back on the couch, eyes closed.

Gently she moved to the chair in the room, lifting the knit blanket from it. She draped it over Barry, giving into temptation, brushing her hand through his hair softly. He looked so peaceful, so young when she slept. It wasn't the first time she'd watch him while he slept, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Quietly she slipped into the kitchen, making her grandmother's recipe for rotini, knowing Barry would be hungry when he woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly Barry came to, not wanting to wake up. The tempting scent of cooking food won out though, his stomach growling loudly. He loved Caitlin's cooking, having eaten it several times in the past. She was usually in the kitchen with Joe whenever they would have a get together, the two of them making sure everyone was fed and happy. Iris was useless in the kitchen, the only person he knew of that could burn water.

Barry sat up, realizing that he'd been covered up by Caitlin. He also realized his shoes were missing from his feet, and he felt himself blush. She had taken off his shoes, and that seemed like a very intimate action to him. Was it a sign of something more? Could what he saw in the pipeline really be happening? He hoped so. He felt so relaxed and comfortable yet excited when he was around Caitlin. Being alone with her after having his world tilted felt exactly like what he needed to recover.

"Hey sleepyhead." Caitlin called softly.

She was curled up in the large wingback chair that sat perpendicular to the couch. In her lap sat a book and at her elbow sat a steaming mug of tea. Her outfit made him take a double take. Black yoga pants hugged her curves and a baggy sweater with the Labs logo on it draped off one shoulder. The thing that really woke him up was the fact there was no bra strap slicing across the skin of her shoulder. It was the most relaxed he had ever seen her, and it was a huge turn on.

"What smells so good?" Barry had to clear the lump in his throat, trying to get his body under control. Long brown hair slid over her bare shoulder, and Barry's already fast heartbeat picked up the pace.

"Gramma's rotini, garlic breadsticks and a garden salad." She smiled at him, the image of her being etched into his heart. "I already ate, so help yourself."

Barry wandered into her kitchen, helping himself to a huge portion of everything. It all looked delicious and smelled like heaven. As he was banging around Caitlin called out,

"There's sweet tea in the fridge. You can also come back in here and eat."

Gosh, she took such good care of him. Barry honestly didn't know what he would do without Caitlin. She kept him healthy and sane the last few years, knowing how to calm him down and put him back together when things got tough. He rejoined Caitlin and watched as she marked her place in her book before turning on Netflix.

"I didn't want to wake you up by turning on the the TV." Caitlin smiled at him as she selected How the Grinch Stole Christmas. "Lame, I know, but it is almost Christmas."

Barry ate in silence as they watched the movie. Well, Caitlin watched the movie; he was watching her. His mind was turning the information from the Speed Force over and over, knowing he would need to tell her soon what the glyphs said. Killer Frost had asked him, but he had managed to deflect, be he knew he needed to tell her. At one point she paused the movie to put up his dishes before settling down next to him on the couch. Barry gulped as Caitlin curled up against his side, pulling the quilt over her lap.

"Do you remember Killer Frost asking me about our glyphs in the pipeline?" Barry asked before Caitlin could restart the movie, deciding he needed to jump in with both feet.

"I do actually. I'm curious too, but I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

She shifted beside him, tilting her head back slightly to look him in the eye. Barry gulped again, everything inside him lighting up. This close Barry could see the small light freckles that dusted her cheeks and kissed her eyelids, catching a brief glimpse down the neck of her sweater. Suddenly everything inside him was screaming at him to take a hold of Caitlin and make her his. It was something that had been simmering under the surface for years, but the time was never right.

"There is something to them. Remember back when we first faced Snart? Cisco said speed and cold are opposites. Well, opposites attract. The glyphs say that you are the woman I end up spending my life with, not Iris." Caitlin's eyes got big, full of hope. That in turn made Barry feel better about his decision.

"Iris is only ever mentioned in the past. Once Elseworlds happened, she disappeared from the record. You are the one who holds me to this reality when the crisis comes to call. Without you, we lose and reality is completely erased."

"Are - are you saying that I'm - that you - we -" For once the unflappable doctor was speechless. Barry, unable to hold back any longer, reached out and pulled her to him. He settled his lips over hers, needing her in a way he couldn't describe. His whole body lit up, his entire focus narrowing to this moment in time and the woman in his arms. Caitlin gasped and Barry followed, drowning in her taste.

A low moan into his mouth and Barry knew Caitlin was giving in. With gentle hands he pulled her into his lap, cradling her to him. His head was spinning with the cool taste of her as she maneuvered her way around, straddling him, settling against him erotically. Body coming to life Barry rolled his hips, hands inching up the back of her shirt, manhood hardening painfully when he realized she indeed was braless. Their kisses were messy and hard, making up for lost time. Caitlin ground herself into him as his hands moved around to cup her breasts, her skin so very soft.

Holding her close Barry moved his lips to her neck, breathing in her scent. Her nipples were hard in his palms, breasts heavy and heaving. Caitlin's arms were around him, one cupping the back of his head, the other holding onto his shoulder as she rocked. He felt so alive right now, full of light and desire. Caitlin was bucking her hips, pressing down onto his sex hard, mewling in longing. Wrapping his arms tight around her, he flashed them to her bedroom, needing to make love to Caitlin so very bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlin was actually hot, feeling her core warm to the point of fire. Barry was touching and kissing her in a way she had only ever dreamed of. And trust me, after having had Savitar so deep inside her so very many times, her body craved Barry so very badly. She wanted to be dominated, used, loved and desired. She wanted to be treated like the goddess she was. From the feel of Barry's sex through their clothes, he was more than ready to make her his.

Quickly her hands went to his pants, fingers undoing his jeans easily. Cool fingers slipped past his boxers to grip his manhood, his skin so hot and silky. Damn she needed him drilling her deep. His body jerked, breaking the moment long enough for him to pull back and ask,

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't make love to me right now Barry Allen, I will freeze you and I guarantee there will be no recovery, even with your speed healing." For emphasis, she slid her hand down and cupped his balls, tickling the underside of his dick. That spurred him into action. In a blink they were naked and Barry was easing her back onto her bed.

Eagerly Caitlin opened her legs, and she was not disappointed. Barry swooped down, licking her eagerly. His hum of approval vibrated her button, and she cried out in pleasure. His hands came up and pressed her legs further apart, burrowing his nose and tongue deep. He licked her like she was an ice cream, making her squirm and massage her own breasts. He kept lapping at her, shooting her higher and higher until she exploded.

Mind in a fog, Caitlin felt Killer Frost drift forward.

"Damn, that was so good. Think you're up to more?"

"More?"

"Savitar would take me a dozen times or more a night. Trust me, if Barry is the same way, you're about to have your body fucked in a way you'll crave for the rest of your life."

As Caitlin and Frost conversed, Barry crawled up her body to hover over her on the bed, self satisfied smirk on his lips. She returned his smirk, reaching up and pulling him down to her, kissing him gently. Their kiss warmed his lips back up. Kissing and touching, they lost themselves in each other again. The fire between them blazed higher and higher, the air between them humming with electricity.

"Ready?" Barry breathed, eyes lit up with lightning, body finely vibrating.

"God yes!" Caitlin bucked her hips, moaning in joy when he pressed into her, stretching her pleasurably. Barry's eyes rolled into the back of his head, hips sinking into hers. This was home, Caitlin thought. Here, now, in Barry's arms and holding his body inside hers. This was what she was made for, to love her speedster.

"More." Caitlin begged softly, body craving more.

"Hang on." Barry whispered before becoming a blur. He was super speeding his body against and inside hers. A scream of pleasure ripped from her throat, white light blooming behind her eyelids. She would have imagined that her body wouldn't be able to take the punishment of being ridden at the speed of light, but it made her crave him more.

Faster and faster they climbed, reaching for that ultimate goal. Caitlin lost track of time and all of Barry she could see were his bright green eyes burning into hers. More time passed; it could have been seconds, it could have been hours, all she knew is that her body craved release. Something deep inside clicked, freezing them both in place, crying out as they reached their peak.

Slowly, so very slowly they came down from their high. Caitlin felt completely limp as Barry crashed to the bed beside her, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. His body temperature was alarmingly high, so Caitlin activated her powers, bringing her body temperature down. Cool mist rose off her body as his heat subsided, settling over Barry, cooling him off.

"Now that was a ride." Frost murmured happily before drifting back, settling down for the night.

"I love you Caitlin Snow." Barry whispered, barely awake.

"I love you too Barry Allen." Caitlin pressed a kiss to his temple, reaching down to pull the blankets up over them. Her heart was happy and her body sated. Now all she wanted to do was sleep next to her love and let the world drift away.

* * *

Back across town, a young girl sat on the bed she slept in, reading her journal. Her journal with the special language of the Time Glyphs in it. Nora smiled as she watched her body become translucent. As much as she was sacred to be erased from the timeline, she knew that her consciousness would be assimilated into the Speed Force. She knew that her father had finally found the path he needed to take to prevent reality from being erased. Sacrificing her life to save countless others was a price she was willing to pay.

"I love you mom and dad." Nora whispered into their universe before she faded away completely. It was almost as if she had never been there in the first place.

* * *

In the end Barry and Caitlin, along with Cisco, did manage to save the universe, just not the multiverse. All realities were compressed into one universe, one timeline. Earth-38 joined their reality along with Earth-2. Kara, Clark, Harry and Jessie were now in the same universe as Team Flash. There were other villains and bad guys that would come around over time, but every time they would be beaten back by the Flash and the other heros on Earth.


End file.
